1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a three-dimensional display device using a liquid crystal parallax barrier panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a method of displaying a three-dimensional image with no use of eyeglasses, a parallax barrier method is known. The parallax barrier method is a method of displaying a three-dimensional image in which an image in the field of view from the right eye and an image in the field of view from the left eye are vertically cut in strips and alternately arranged to form an image, the image is placed on the rear side of a plate with narrow vertical slits, which is called a parallax barrier panel, and the image is displayed three-dimensionally through the parallax barrier panel.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 3-119889 describes the configuration of a three-dimensional display device in which a parallax barrier panel is formed using liquid crystals for enabling both of a two-dimensional image display and a three-dimensional image display. Japanese Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-524098 describes a technique for a three-dimensional display device using a parallax barrier in which a parallax barrier panel is aligned with a liquid crystal display panel while observing a left eye image and a right eye image with no use of alignment marks.